The present invention relates generally to the field of master data management systems, and more particularly to real time processing in master data management environments.
Master data management (MDM) is a comprehensive method of enabling an enterprise to link all of its critical data to one file, called a master file or a data set that provides a common point of reference. Master data management streamlines data sharing and facilitates computing in multiple system architectures, platforms and applications. The typical goal of master data management is to provide the end user community with a “trusted single version of the truth” from which to base decisions.
Generally, analytic processes can be run against a data set (e.g., a copy of a data source or a generated data set). Typically, a virtual approach to MDM involves a write-once, read-many-times pattern. A centralized or transactional approach (e.g., physical MDM) requires real time read, add, and update processing against a given data set.